The Revenge
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: Kurt made a revenge to peoplethat had bullied him. But he needs Blaine's help. Shit summary but give it a chance. Hogwarts!Klaine/AU. will be Fluff and a little of angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**  
**Blaine is a Hufflepuff**  
**Kurt and Santana are Slytherin.**  
**I think this is all.**  
**I hope you enjoy this and Review, please.**

"No, No and, let me think again ..." Blaine gave a dramatic pause. "No! There's no way we gonna do this."

"Blaine ... Calm the fuck down" Kurt whispered angrily. "What you have on your head, for Merlin, stop Screaming!"

Kurt looked around the room, there were not many people around. A Gryffindor here, a Ravenclaw there, but none of them seemed to hear them.

Blaine took the tallest boy's hand - making Kurt blush really hard - and led to a restricted area of the library.

"Kurt, please... you can't d-" The Hufflepuff started.

"Hey," Kurt murmured "Stay calm, it's innocent, it's not like I'm inflicting a rule or something."

"Kurt," Blaine asks shyly. "Why did you really want to do this?"

"I need to find a way to make Karofsky and the others back off, I need to find their weak point, and there's no better way to find it than becoming them and getting in their common rooms. To search. I'm brilliant"

Blaine looked down, sighing heavily, he knew arguing with Kurt is a losing battle, when the boy puts an idea in his head nobody can change his mind. But he had to at least try to prevent his best friend do something he'll regret later.

"Kurt, revenge isn't cool ..."

"Bl -"

"Let me finish, you're better than him, Do not stoop that way, please, if he finds out." He pauses, swallowing hard. "Kurt, you're my best friend, if something happens to you, I will never forgive myself."

"Stop ... just, stop, Blaine ... I'll be fine, don't worry, He will not find out, I'm promise." Kurt said, holding the boy's head in his hands and puting their foreheads together.

"But what if ..." Blaine whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Don't ..." Kurt muttered.

"But what if, Kurt, what if he finds out ..."

"Blaine," Kurt said "I know defend myself. And besides, I'm pretty good at potions ... Are you doubting my abilities, Anderson?"

"Not at all, Hummel" The smaller boy mumbled, still tense.

"C'mon B." The slytherin said, moving away "Don't be like that."

"Bu-"

"No buts, Blaine, if you don't want to help then go away." He shouted, looking straight into the eyes of the boy behind him. "So?" Said impatiently.

Blaine stood and spoke slowly. "I do not agree with it, with anything of this, but I'll NEVER let you do that, not alone anyway."

He picked up a book on the shelf, was a big, old and torn, it seemed that no one read, for at least a thousand years.

"Okay ... let's see ... polyjuice potion, polyjuice potion" Blaine said to himself, trapped in his own world, still mad at Kurt.

Then, past four minutes, the silence is broken by a Blaine excited.

"I FIND IT!" He says.

Kurt smiled at the boy sitting in front of him. Looking at the recipe on the shoulders of Hufflepuff.

"This is ..." Blaine started, after analyzing the recipe.

"Really complicated." The slytherin completed.

"Ugh, how long?" Blaine asked.

"A month, at least, need to get the ingredients and everything."

***** One Month later *****

Blaine entered the forbidden corridor on the third floor and found a boy sitting with a cauldron, the boy looked up and saw him.  
"I thought you'd given up," Kurt muttered, "You're late, you had to have come here ..." He looked at his watch, checking the time "40 minutes! Where were you?"

"Professor Roz kept me longer in the class, and when I was coming some boys started making joke of me and-" Blaine said.

"Aww, Blaine, you're okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Santana was there ... she Helped me ... I'm a little tired, but, whatever."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The slytherin offered.

"No, no, I'm fine, let's do this" he said with a smile pointing to the cauldron.

Kurt poured two glasses with the potion, and gave one to Blaine.

"cheers" Both said, toasting before drinking.

**the rest of the story I will be posting in a few days. Review pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Karofsky is a Gryffindor. Azimio is a Gryffindor. Santana is a Slytherin.**

**Karofsky = Kurt - Blaine = Azimio. **

When they drank the potion, they felt the horrible taste coming into their bowels, the pain of transformation through their veins. The pain of breaking bones, the skin increasing. Their hearts were beating fast.

"K-Kurt," Blaine whispers weakly, lying on the ground.

"Hmm?" Kurt moans holding his belly with the hands.

"R-Remind me to never let you convince me to make your crazy pla-" He couldn't finish his sentence, he threw up right there. "Plans again" Cleaning the lips with the sleeve.

"What disgust Blaine" Kurt said, holding out a paper. "Where is all Dapper, huh?"

"I'm not Blaine anymore, I'm now Azimio" he said imitating the boy.

Kurt let out a laugh that warmed Blaine's heart.

He gave a quick glance at the clock and and gave a tie from gryffindor for the boy whos was sitting on the ground.

"We have to go before the effect of the potion pass" He said, helping Blaine to raise ", for what I've seen, you've like it this less than me"

Blaine trying to find the balance in the new body, rested a hand on the wall and looked at Kurt with a smile.

"What?" The slytherin asked frustrated "What?"

"I'm tall" he said with a happiness of a child of five years old.

"Oh, Blainers, you're so cute." Kurt said, looking in the eyes of the boy in front of him.

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you just said that I'm cute?" Blaine said with a hidden hope in his voice.

"Oh ..." Kurt looked down, blushing "Come on, our time is running out"

"Okay," Blaine said, following Kurt out of the room, wishing he had paid more attention to what his best friend had said.

The two boys walked side by side, avoiding eye contact with the other students.

"Kurt ... If I may ask," Blaine whispered in the boy's ear, "Where are Karofsky and Azimio ? I mean, it's not worth going through all this if they are still around ... "

"Blaine, the distance" Kurt said worriedly, looking sideways "People are staring"

"Sorry, I don't mean it" The hufflepuff muttered looking down .

"And I did a spell" Kurt continued, trying hard to ignore the boy next to him. He and Blaine have been best friends for years and years and broke his heart to see Blaine like that "They are sleeping in the ladies' bathroom now ... the only person who will know is Moaning Myrtle."

"Okay," Blaine say

"Bla-" When Kurt was about to say a few encouraging words to Blaine he was interrupted by a girl throwing herself at him.

"Hey hot stuff," Santana said, kissing him , biting his lower lip.

"H-Hey S-Santana," he said.

"What's wrong with you, your voice is different ..." she said suspiciously, examining him from head to the toe. Kurt began to sweat, he felt his heart accelerate, the only person in the whole school that could discover when he was plotting something was Santana. He looked desperate for Blaine, asking for help.  
Blaine was a big mess, was holding the laughter, well, is not every day that someone make Hummel lost his words. But there's something more, he had something in his chest, when she kissed his best friend, he had a desire to take his wand and only Merlin knows what he is capable to do.

"I-It's nothing baby" Kurt said "O-Only" He swallowed.

"We're going to the common room to get our brooms ..." Blaine interfered. "This guy here has forgotten them again," he said slapping lightly on Kurt's head.

"Okay," Santana said, still in doubt, but letting that behind . "See you in Schuester class, or better, out of class" she's gone, giving a slap on Kurt's ass, for the anger of the two boys

"Almost" Kurt sighed wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Almost" Blaine looked at his watch. Only 25 minutes until the end of the potion, they had to run.

**Here it is ... tell me if you like it. I want your opinion to the next chapter. What you guys prefer? Kurt and Blaine are caught or do they get their revenge? Review please.**


End file.
